Hunger
by FangedBeauty
Summary: A Rosalie and Emmett Hunting adventure. my first fan fiction! please R


RPOV

The intoxicating smell filled my senses, I followed the scent as if I was pulled by a invisible force, Emmett's huge frame was running behind me, I glanced back to meet his eyes, hunger filled them turning them black, and I knew that mine matched his. Our prey came into view, excitement filled my body as I leaped onto a rock and kicked off landing on the back of a mountain Lion, I held on tight digging my nails into his furry flesh, my fangs cut into its neck with ease, bitter blood filled my mouth as I looked over to watch Emmett devouring another Lion, Lush filled my body as my hunger was satiated. I tossed the carcass to one side, drips of warm blood coated my mouth. I didn't wipe my mouth instead I charged forward and Emmett meet me wrapping his huge muscular arms around my delicate frame and our lips smashed together, he licked the blood from my lips as a moan escaped him, my body melted into his grip,

'jeez.. Emm.. I want you so bad'

I spoke low and lush filled my voice, he smirked and lowered his hands cupping my butt lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist he slammed me into a tree truck, I moaned with delight, he wanted to play rough! His mouth moved to the sensitive spot below my ear, as he kissed and sucked my skin I moaned slightly, he lifted up one hand and ripped my top away from my body as his tongue moved along my collarbone and down to my rock hard nipples, he grabbed my bra between his teeth and ripped it from my body, he spat it out and quickly took one nipple into his mouth, my body arched around him as I gasped

'fuck Emmett!...'

I ran my fingers through his hair and grabbed the back of his shirt and ripped it letting the fabric fall off his perfectly ribbed body. A shock of electric ran through my body as our skin collided, I wanted him and I couldn't stand his teasing, I kicked off the tree sending him backwards with me still in his arms, we landed with a thud on the damp leafy ground, I sat straggling him, I became kissing his neck, gently sucking and nibbling on his neck, he shuddered underneath me, I glided my body down his, flicking my tongue over his nipples and biting gently

'rose.. Fuck.. Please.. I..'

I chuckled as I moved further down his body kissing my way down his abdomen, I felt his rock hard cock pressed again the denim that was rudely acting as a barrier between us, I quickly at vampire speed removed the rest of his garments and held his generous sized shaft in my small delicate hand, he moaned at my touch, I looked up meeting his eyes and smirked as I flicked my tongue over the tip of him, I watched his eyes roll back and he gasped, I repeated my actions while stroking with my hand, I lifted his dick and softly licked his ball sacks, he shuddered under me, I took the tip of his dick in my mouth running my tongue over it and ran my hands up and down the length, I started moving my mouth up and down the shaft matching the movements of my hand, I quickened the pace.

Stop rose.. I'm gonna..'

he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up towards him, attacking my lips with his, parting them with his tongue. He switched our position rolling us in the dirt until I was on back, he leaned in and whispered in my ear,

' I'm going to make you beg for me Rose'

I meet his eyes, black and lush filled, he smirked down at me and I rolled my eyes, I was up for the challenge, I never begged and he would finally give in, he lowered his hands and ripped my jeans from my body, he used the denim to bound my wrists over my head, we both knew I could escape but the thrill was still there, next he used some ripped material to blind fold me. A smirk crossed my face as he did so then he attacked my lips, parting them with his tongue, running it along my teeth. He pushed off me making me moan from the absence of his body. I heard him chuckle as I waited for his next action, then I felt a warm breeze on my on lower leg slowly working its way to my knee then my thigh, I licked my lips as my muscles twitched, butterflies filled my stomach with anticipation, a light touch on both knees spread my legs and ran up my thighs, he broke contact again for what seemed like hours but was really seconds, then he blew on my Clit sending a shiver up my spine arching my back as a moan escaped my lips, damn he was teasing the hell out of me! A flick of his tongue followed, then a slow thick lick from my arse up to my clit nearly sent me over the edge,

'fuck Emmett!'

he then bite my clit gently while slowly inserting a finger inside me twisting it finding my spot and caressing it slowly, I moaned and arched my back again leaning my body further into his grip, he pushed my stomach down then slowly and lightly ran his hand up my flat stomach and squeezed a nipple between his thumb and finger. He removed his finger from inside me and added another two, moving them deep inside me caressing my inner walls while working his tongue against my clit, I started to feel the warmth build in my stomach as an orgasm approached, moans escaped my lips as I grind my body against his.

'Don't stop baby!..'

I demanded, he chuckled and quickly moved his fingers from me running his moist fingers along my thigh,

'you want me to fuck you rose baby?'

he asked in a low voice

'yes'

was all I could reply

'beg for me'

he demanded

'fuck! I never beg!'

he darted his tongue out flicking it quickly on my clit, making me hiss through clenched teeth

'damn it Emmett!'

'beg rose.. Beg me to fuck you'

I sighed, my body screaming at me to beg, my body aching for him, screaming for a release.

'please Emmett, I'm begging you! fuck me and make me cum!'

I screamed out not being able to take much more. He lifted my lower body and slammed his huge hard cock in me, making me gasp and moan

'rose baby, your so tight and wet'

I licked my lips as he withdrew himself from me then forced his cock inside me again, we both moaned in unison, he began to grind his hips as his cock brushed my G spot I arched my back into him, he soon picked up speed pumping hard inside me, if I was human I would surely be broken, I loved it hard and rough and the heat returned to my stomach as the orgasm began to build again, moans escaped my lips with every deep thrust, Emmett stopped to flip me over onto my knees, taking me from behind thrusting harder and faster into grabbing a hand full of my hair and pulling my head back.

'fuck.. You.. Feel.. Amazing.. Rose!..'

as he said each word he thrust deep within me hitting the spot every time, a wave of heat and raw pleasure filled my body as my inner walls clamped down around his cock as I rode my orgasm screaming his name which echoed in the forest around us, he moaned calling out my name as his he picked up speed cumming inside me. He pulled out ripping the binding clothe from me and removing the blind fold. We laid on the ground hugging for a few moments enjoying the rest of the waves that ran through our bodies. He then chuckled and met my gaze

'you begged Rose.. I win'

I frowned and slapped his arm

'enjoy the moment Mister! One and only time!'

I smiled and kissed his dimples

'we will see about that Missy'

he simply replied, as we looked around at our ruined clothes

'well getting home with be fun baby'

we both chuckled as we stood and strolled home holding hands, our home came into view as did two outfits hanging on a branch before the clearing, we both chuckled as we dressed

'god bless Alice!'

I mused as we made our way in the front door, laughter was heard from the living room

'good hunting trip?'

Jasper asked with a hint of laughter in his voice as we came into view, Alice smirked as she saw us, followed with a roll of her eyes,

'sometimes my visions are a curse where you two are concerned'

she said with a hint of amusement on her voice, Emmett simply winked as I mouthed

'thank you'

she nodded her head as everyone one else laughed, Emmett then picked me up over his shoulder and turned carrying me upstairs

'right! Round two sexy!'

I chuckled as I heard the rest of the family agreeing a quick hunting trip was in order. I love my family.


End file.
